


Rumour Has It.

by PepelSky



Series: Cupid's Arrow [2]
Category: 2PM (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Lee JoonGi is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelSky/pseuds/PepelSky
Summary: JunHo is hanging out with the group when WooYoung asks him a question that has him restless for the entire night and showing up unexpectedly at YuBi's house to clarify things.





	1. The Question

It had been long a time since the group got together to hang out. They were over at Taecyeon's house, watching soccer, playing some games and catching up.

A bit later into the night, WooYoung directed a question to JunHo that had him restless and eager to go and find out the answer for himself.  
"Yeah JunHo-yah, do you still talk to your co-star Lee YuBi?"

JunHo stuttered a bit, not willing to disclose of their relationship just yet, "Here and there. Why?" He hoped to the heavens his reply was natural.

"There's a rumour I saw that she's dating Lee JoonGi. You know the guy from Moon Lovers? Is it true?" WooYoung asked innocently.

"Oh, I saw it too on my news feed this morning. They're the most recent couple from Dispatch." Jun.k confirmed.

"Really?" ChanSung asked with excitement. "They acted together in Scholar Who Walks The Night and I loved that drama."

"Isn't she way younger than him though?" Taecyeon pitched in with a question of his own.

"Nah, they're age difference isn't too much. It must be a little less than ten years." ChanSung answered.

"Wah... I like it, I like it." Nichkhun said, "Their on-screen chemistry was really great."

"Better than with me?" JunHo found himself asking before he could stop himself.

ChanSung and Nichkhun both nodded without a second thought. "Theirs was just daebak." ChanSung added on top to which Nichkhun readily agreed.

After a few more questions and shameless fanboying, the topic of Lee YuBi and Lee JoonGi was finally discarded in favour of a debate involving food. But the conversation was stuck in JunHo's mind the rest of the night. At some point he had almost admitted their relationship to them but he reminded himself he couldn't do that without YuBi's approval first.

They all slept over in the big lounge, reminiscing about their trainee days and era when they still lived together. JunHo managed to squeeze in a couple of minutes to Google the rumour and there it was, accompanied by a picture showing the two on a date from the previous day. He felt anger stir up in him, not only had the two remained quiet about the rumour instead of denying it but YuBi hadn't told him about this date she had had with him. 

The night was too long for him. She had sent him a goodnight text way back and knowing her, calling her now wouldn't suffice. Besides, he didn't want to raise the suspicion of his group members. So he willed himself to sleep and try to forget about it for now, he'd address this issue with her first thing in the morning.


	2. The Confrontation

As soon as JunHo said bye to his mates, he went straight to YuBi's apartment without even telling her or confirming if she was there. It was still a bit early in the morning and so YuBi was still sleeping when he got in. He put his strong desire for answers aside when he saw her peacefully sleeping face, amused by how she hadn't even flinched since he arrived.

To while up time, he went into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for the two of them. He heard YuBi walk into the kitchen just as he finished and suddenly, he felt so nervous about the confrontation he had come for. What if his worst fears came true and she admitted to the affair? What would he do if he had to walk out of this apartment a heart broken man? Who would even comfort him if she were to leave him?

"JunHo?" He heard her surprised voice, "When did you come? I didn't hear a thing."

JunHo took his time to turn around and face her. Just as he did, she gave him a tight hug, holding onto him and he reflexively held her too.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked, still in his embrace, "I'm so happy to see you. This is the best thing to wake up to." He could feel her smile through her words.

"YuBi-yah," he finally said, taking a deep breath as he pushed her away gently so that they could look at each other, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, I also have something I needed to tell you but after this," she leaned in and kissed him unhurriedly before pulling away with a smile and leading him to seat down.

By now, JunHo's worry rate had increased ten-fold. He was hoping whatever YuBi had to tell him would not leave him shattered. 

"You first," she said after they had sat down across each other and started eating breakfast. YuBi was eating, JunHo couldn't bring himself to eat, not until he had answers.

"Last night at Taecyeon's," he finally began, not sure how to ask properly, "WooYoung hyung asked me a question and I didn't know how to answer him."

"What did he ask?" YuBi questioned, unknowingly encouraging him to go on.

JunHo wanted to slap himself for the poor way he had started. This is not how he had played this whole conversation in his mind. So instead of answering right away, he took his phone and opened the article before putting it in front of YuBi for her to see.

"This," he said, "What's this about?" He didn't mean to sound as angry as he did but perhaps all the frustration of having to wait so long for an explanation couldn't be tamed.

YuBi silently read the headline before returning the phone, showing she had already seen it. "So you saw it already?" She sighed, "It's what I wanted to tell you about."

"What about it?" JunHo replied rather harshly.

"Oppa? Are you mad at me?" She asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

He had to remind himself to breathe and calm down first, "YuBi-yah, oppa isn't mad baby. I just really need to know what's going on." He tried to get her to understand him, "You don't understand what I'm feeling right now and I need an explanation as to why my girlfriend went on a date with another man and now the whole world thinks she's dating said man. To make matters worse, none of your agencies has denied those claims by now!" He hit the table with his fist without even realising it, startling YuBi in the process.

"It wasn't a date oppa," she said with a small voice.

"Then what was it?" He was getting impatient again and the scared look from his girlfriend made him stand up and take a few deep breaths as he paced around. YuBi was looking at him with wide eyes and it looked like she was about to cry. He wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her it was okay but now wasn't the time for it. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he sat back down, "I'll listen to you now and not interrupt you until you're done. Oppa is sorry for scarying you."

YuBi nodded before continuing with her explanation, "Like I said, it really wasn't a date." She stressed that point again, "I met him by chance as I was leaving KBS and since we hadn't met in a long time, he offered to buy me lunch if I had time which I happened to have and that's when those pictures were taken. We were just catching up but you know how fans are always so quick to jump to conclusions. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you earlier but I felt like saying it over the phone would be improper or might make you misunderstand so I was going to tell you in person."

It took a moment for JunHo to react, allowing everything his girlfriend had said to sink in and for the immense relief he felt to settle. "So why hasn't your agency denied it? Or his? They should explain so that people don't get carried away."

"I don't know but they did ask me about it and I told them what happened." she replied.

"So it wasn't a date? There's nothing going on between the two of you?" He asked once more, just to be certain.

"Absolutely nothing," she reassured him with a smile. 

JunHo quickly leaned across the kitchen table to give her a quick kiss. "That's a relief," he smiled back, "The way hyungs and Chansung were rooting for a relationship between you two last night, Aish, it made my blood boil!"

YuBi laughed at him, "Was oppa jealous?" She teased him.

"Oppa was really jealous, alright." He confirmed and then went over to her side, scooped her into his arms and started kissing her as he carried her to her bedroom, "You're mine and mine alone."


End file.
